


Test the Limits and Break Through

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Punishment, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will misbehaves while his cousin Matty is over. Hannibal decides if Will wants to act like a baby, he’ll treat him like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test the Limits and Break Through

**Author's Note:**

> Though it goes without saying, I don't own Frozen, it's all property of Disney. Don't own Hannibal either. Shame.
> 
> Though it goes without saying #2: this is age play - all consenting adults, some choosing to play younger than their biological ages. 
> 
> From a tumblr prompt: May we please have a very naughty Will, being mean to Matthew or something, like teasing him and Hannibal punishing him for a week or two for his behaviour. Or saying if he can’t act like a big boy he will treat him like a toddler or something, monitoring him everywhere and never leaving him alone. Please :)
> 
> Prompts always welcome, comment below or hit me up on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

Hannibal was in the kitchen making coffee when Will came down that morning. He hadn’t indicated the night before if he wanted to be little or not this weekend. But when Hannibal saw him clean-shaven and wearing his puppy t-shirt and cargo shorts, he knew Will was in his little mind-set.

Will went over to Hannibal and have him a big hug. 

“Hi daddy.”

“Well good morning, darling boy. Would you like some breakfast?”

Will nodded and climbed onto the chair near the bench.

“Daddy I had a dream about ice cream last night. Can I have ice cream for breakfast?”

Hannibal chuckled. Will’s imagination showed now signs of slowing down, even when he was little. 

“I’m afraid not, darling. Remember, we said ice cream is a sometimes food, not a breakfast food.”

Will gave a small frown.

“How about if I make you some delicious oatmeal, with blueberries on top?”

“Okay.”

Before he started making the oatmeal, Hannibal poured some orange juice into a sippy cup for Will and chopped up some apple slices, placing them both in front of Will. 

“So, Will, what would you like to do today?”

Will munched on an apple slice, swinging his legs back and forth. 

“Can Matty come over to play?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged. I will call your Uncle Frederick once I’ve made you breakfast.”

“I hope he can come over. I miss Matty. Can he sleep over?”

Hannibal stirred the pot on the stove, the porridge going thick and creamy.

“I can ask, your but Uncle Frederick may have made his own plans for themselves this weekend.”

“Nuh-uh. Matty told me he and his daddy don’t do nothing on the weekends ‘cept watch TV and eat from the microwave.”

Will ate another apple slice as Hannibal grabbed a plastic bowl from the cupboard and poured the steaming porridge into it. 

“It’s ‘don’t do anything’, Will. And I’m sure Uncle Frederick does plenty of things with Matthew on the weekends.”

Hannibal placed a small handful of blueberries and a drizzle of honey over the porridge, not before pouring a small amount of milk over the top. 

He placed it in front of Will, along with a spoon. 

“Take care, Will. The porridge is still hot.”

Will finished off his apple slices and took another drink of juice before he dug into his porridge. While he was eating, Hannibal called Frederick. 

“Oh, that would be great Hannibal. Get Matty out of my hair for the day. Though I’ll pick him up in the afternoon. I caught him watching one of the blocked adult channels and told him he’d need to stay home with me this weekend, so no sleepovers with his cousin Will.”

“That is fine, Frederick. I respect your wishes to follow through on your punishment. Any time that is convenient for you to drop Matthew off is fine.”

Hannibal returned to Will in the kitchen, who had almost finished his porridge. 

“Darling, Matthew will come over to play today, however he won’t be staying the night. But you two will have fun, and I trust you will be a good host to our guest.”

Will smiled and nodded. 

“Of course, daddy!”

…

When Matty rang the doorbell, Frederick had already peeled out of the driveway and was off down the street. 

Will ran to the door and pulled it open. 

“Matty!”

“Heya Will!”

They hugged and Will dragged his cousin into the house. 

Hannibal came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. 

“Good morning Matthew. How are you?”

“I’m fine thanks Uncle Hannibal. Thank you for having me over.”

“You are most welcome, Matthew.”

“Um….dad asked me to give this to you.”

Matthew held up a brown grocery bag. It contained some fancy cookies and a bottle of wine. 

“Thank you Matthew. If you boys are good, you can have the cookies for snack time later today.”

“Okay daddy, bye daddy, we’re gunna go play now!”

Will took his cousin’s hand and took him to the living room where Will’s play stuff was. 

“What’re we going to do today Will?”

“We’re going to play Frozen!”

Will crouched over his toy box and began rifling though it. Matty’s face fell. He thought perhaps they would do something else, like play in Will’s cubby house, or make a circuit from Will’s train set. 

“How do we play Frozen?”

Will pulled out a blue dress with a purple cape and thrust it at Matty. 

“Here. You can be Anna. I’m going to be Kristoff.”

Matty crossed his arms and shook his head. 

“Nuh-uh. I’m not gunna play some girl.”

“B-but you can’t be anyone else. I’m going to be Kristoff. And I’m going to rescue you.”

“Why do I have to be the girl? I don’t want to play this game.”

Will began to get mad. 

“We have to.”

“Says who?”

“Says me. And this is my house and we’re playing Frozen and you’re gunna be Anna and I’m gunna be Kristoff.”

Will thrust the dress at Matty again.

“Here. I’m gunna go get some Kristoff clothes.”

Will ran out of the room, leaving Matty holding the dress. 

Matty sighed and sat on the couch, holding the dress in his lap. He really didn’t want to wear it. 

Will returned a few minutes later, wearing a pair of Hannibal’s trousers, a pair of black gumboots, a black shirt and a scarf tied around his waist. His face fell when he saw his cousin.

“You’re not wearing it, Matty!”

Matty sighed. 

“I don’t wanna wear a dress.”

“But Matty…you….you’re Anna. And I’m Kristoff!”

“I don’t care Will, I’m not playing!”

“Yes you ARE!”

Will yelled and launched himself at Matty, tackling him to the ground. 

“Ow! Get off me Will!”

“NO! You have to be Anna!”

Will reached over and grabbed the dress off the couch. He began to pull at Matty’s clothes, stretching his t-shirt. Matty began to fight back, grabbing at Will’s shirt and ripping it. 

“You ripped my shirt! You’re gunna be in SO much trouble Matty.”

“What is going on here?”

Hannibal stood in the doorway, hands on his hips. Both boys immediately stood up.

“Will, what are you doing wearing my clothes? And why have you boys been fighting?”

Will looked down at his clothes then back up at his daddy. He tried his best puppy dog eyes. 

“I just wanted to play Frozen with Matty. But he didn’t wanna play.”

Hannibal looked at Matthew, his shirt stretched out of shape, his face red. 

“I’m sorry Uncle Hannibal. It’s true. I didn’t want to play that game, ‘cause I didn’t want to wear a dress.”

“I wanted to be Kristoff, and so…”

“I didn’t ask you to speak, William.”

Will bit his lip, tears welling in his eyes. Hannibal walked closer to Will. 

“If your guest does not want to play, then you need to come to a compromise and decide on a game you both agree on.”

Will stomped his foot angrily and yelled.

“BUT I WANTED TO PLAY FROZEN!” 

Hannibal knew Will was aching for punishment by this stage. He was usually a good boy, playing well with his cousin and behaving sweetly, if not sometimes slightly mischievously. This was entirely different. 

Matty sighed and began to pull his t-shirt off. 

“Okay, Will, fine I’ll put on the dress, we can play.”

“No Matthew, stop right there. You don’t have to do anything. William, that is no way to behave, and you know that.”

“I DON’T CARE! I WANT TO BE KRISTOFF!”

Will suddenly threw himself to the ground, banging his feet and fists on the floor, throwing an almighty tantrum. 

“I WANT TO BE KRISTOFF! I LOVE ANNA AND I WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN!”

Matthew looked at Will, then at Hannibal. 

“What should we do, Uncle Hannibal?”

“Nothing, Matthew. Let him ride it out. He will tire eventually. Until then, would you like some juice and cookies?”

On hearing this, Will paused.

“Yes please.”

“Wait, I want some too!”

Will stood up, his face wet and his clothes rumpled.

Hannibal walked over to Will. 

“You have behaved very poorly, Will. Not just in front of our guest, but towards me too. You went into daddy’s room and took clothes that you shouldn’t have touched. And now this shirt is ripped.”

Will sniffled. 

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you Will.”

“Nooo! No I’m sorry daddy! I’m sorry Matty. Please don’t punish me.”

“Go and sit on the naughty step. I will call for you once your time is up.”

Will began to cry, but he did not move. 

“I’ll give you to the count of three, William. One…two…”

Still crying, Will slowly shuffled off to the stairs.

Hannibal put his hand on Matthew’s back and took him to the kitchen. 

“Now, how about that snack, young Matthew?”

…

Twenty minutes later, Hannibal returned to the living room with Matthew and called for Will.

Will shuffled in, expecting a spanking or perhaps some corner time. 

What he did not expect to see was a changing mat laid out on the floor, with his diaper bag beside it. Will’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t speak. 

“Come over to me please.”

Will walked over to his daddy who was sitting on the couch, with Matthew beside him, and stood in front of him.

“You’ve been terribly rude, Will. What’s to be done about that, hmm?”

Will sighed.

“I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t meant to be rude…I just…I wanted to play…”

“I realise that. However you behaved very badly. Not like my good little boy at all, but like a spoiled brat.”

Hannibal stood up and took Will’s hand, walking him over to the changing mat. He began to undress Will.

“You were not very nice to our guest. And you took my clothes without permission. Now this shirt is ripped, and we have a rule about wearing gumboots inside the house, do we not?”

Will nodded sadly. 

“Lie down please Will.”

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“I know you are. But it’s clear that I cannot trust you to be a big boy and look after our guest. So perhaps it is more fitting that Matthew and I look after our little baby today.”

Will began to cry and put his arms around Hannibal. 

“No! Please no daddy. I’m a big boy, I am, I swear I can be.”

Hannibal didn’t reciprocate the hug, something that took all his restraint. 

“Lie down now.”

Will complied, looking over at Matty who mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to his cousin. 

Hannibal removed Will’s underwear and the boy began to cry. 

“Oh don’t cry, darling baby. Here.”

Hannibal reached into the bag and grabbed a pacifier, slipping it between Will’s lips. 

“Matthew, could you please grab Mr Bear? He’s over in the toy chest.”

Matthew did so and came to sit cross-legged next to Will. He placed Mr Bear on Will’s chest. 

“Don’t cry, Will.”

Will hugged Mr Bear to his chest while Matty ran a hand through Will’s hair. 

Hannibal wiped down Will’s groin before putting a generous amount of powder onto his crotch. He grabbed an old-fashioned cloth diaper from the bag and fastened it around Will’s hips. He usually used disposables, but felt Will needed a bit more of a reminder about his babyish state after the way he had behaved. He covered the diaper with a pair of plastic pants and then dressed his boy in a onesie with a dinosaur patterns and snaps at the crotch. 

“There’s a good boy.”

Hannibal helped Will sit up. Will glanced down at the thickness between his legs and whined softly behind the pacifier. 

“No whining, Will. Now, Matthew had a snack earlier, would you like one, Will?”

Will nodded and went to stand up. 

“Uh uh. No Will. Babies don’t walk very well. And we wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself. I think it’d be safer if you crawled to the kitchen.”

Will frowned, sighed and then made his way on all fours into the kitchen, the wood then tiles cold on his hands and knees. 

Hannibal and Matthew walked on ahead, and Will crawled behind them. 

While Will had been on the naughty step, Hannibal had dragged Will’s highchair out of the spare room and set it up in the kitchen. Will’s eyes went wide again when he saw it. 

“Matthew, could you help your baby cousin up in to his high chair please while I prepare his bottle?”

“Sure. C’mon Will.”

Matty grabbed Will’s hand and helped him stand. He then placed his hands under Will’s armpits and gently guided him into the high chair. 

“Make sure you strap him in please Matthew, before you fix the tray table. We don’t want our baby slipping out.”

“Yes, Uncle Hannibal.”

Matty fastened the strap up between Will’s legs to the one around his waist, before placing the tray table in front of him. 

“There are some bibs in that top drawer, could you fasten one on him please?”

Matty nodded and grabbed a blue bib with the picture of a cat on it. He fastened it around Will’s neck

Hannibal went over the boys with a bottle of milk and a small plastic plate with some grapes and a couple of teething biscuits on it. 

“Would you like to feed him Matthew?”

Will whined and spat his pacifier out. 

“No! Daddy do it.”

Hannibal sighed. 

“Alright. Matthew, why don’t you go into the living room and set up Will’s playpen? It’s in the small closet next to the television. Do you think you can do that?”

Matthew nodded. 

“Sure, Uncle Hannibal.”

“Thank you.”

Hannibal held the bottle up to Will’s lips and the boy latched on, sucking hungrily. 

“Good baby.”

He tilted the bottle and Will craned his head back, drinking the milk down fast and dribbling a little from the corner of his mouth. 

When he was done, Hannibal wiped his chin with the bib. 

Will grabbed some of the grapes from his plate and ate them, along with half of one of the biscuits. He began to whine again as Hannibal pottered around the kitchen. 

“Does baby want out?”

Will nodded and reached his arms out to his daddy. 

Hannibal chuckled as he took Will’s bib off and helped him out of the highchair. Will immediately got down on his hands and knees again and crawled towards the living room where Matty had set up the playpen with all his favourite toys inside. 

“Hey Will. How was your snack?”

“Good. Pway Matty?”

“Of course I’ll play with you.”

Hannibal returned from the kitchen, glad to see the boys playing happily together. 

“Matthew, can I leave you to look after little Will? I might try and get a little bit of work done, if that’s alright with you?”

“Yup.”

“Thank you Matthew. I’ll just be in my study if you need anything. Be good, Will.”

“Yes daddy.”

Will and Matty began to play together with Matty doing the harder bits such as connecting the pieces to make sure Will’s fingers didn’t get caught. 

“Sowwy Matty.”

Matty looked up from what he was doing.

“It’s okay Will. I’m sorry I didn’t want to play with you earlier.”

“Wuv you Matty.”

Will suddenly launched himself at Matty in a tackle hug. Matty laughed and put his arms around his cousin. 

“Aww. I love you too Will.”

…

They played happily until lunchtime, when Hannibal ushered them both into the kitchen, once again putting Will in his highchair and Matthew at the bench. He served Matthew a sandwich and a glass of milk, while he spoonfed Will some puree and another bottle, this time filled with orange juice. 

Hannibal’s phone rang as he was cleaning up and as Matthew was helping Will out of the highchair. 

“Ah yes, hello Frederick. No he’s been good as gold. Yes that will be fine, see you soon.”

Matthew looked at Hannibal.

“Nothing to worry about Matthew. Your father will come pick you up shortly.”

“Okay. It’s a shame though. I liked helping to look after baby Will.”

“You have been a big help today, Matthew. Some boys might not like playing with younger children, but you have been very patient. Perhaps you can look after Will again sometime soon?”

Will smiled at that.

“Yes daddy, yes!”

“I would love that Uncle Hannibal. But only if you think I’m responsible enough.”

Hannibal ruffled Matthew’s hair.

“Of course I do. Now I’m going to clean up in here. Why don’t you boys play some more until your father gets here?”

Matthew beamed as he held Will’s hand and led him back through to the living room. He sat Will on the couch while he grabbed a picture book from the toy chest. 

“Should we read a story until my daddy comes?”

Will nodded and placed his thumb in his mouth. 

Matty sat next to him and put his arm around his cousin, the boy nuzzling into his side and bringing his legs up onto the couch. 

Will began to doze off as Matty continued to read about puppies and pigeons. When he knew Will was asleep, Matty carefully untangled himself from underneath Will, laying him safely down on the couch and covering him with a blanket. 

…

When Will woke up, it was starting to get dark outside. He had fallen asleep on the couch sucking his thumb. Sitting up, he called out. 

“Daddy? Matty?”

Hannibal appeared from the study, sitting down next to Will.

“Well hello sleepyhead.”

“Hi daddy.”

Hannibal put his arm around Will, drawing him close. 

“Did you sleep well?”

Will nodded, snuggling into his daddy.

“Do you need a change, darling boy?”

Will blushed and shook his head. Despite this, Hannibal still checked Will’s diaper, satisfied but not surprised when he found it was dry. 

“I’m sorry about before daddy.”

Hannibal placed a kiss on the top of Will’s head. 

“All is forgiven, Will. I know I spoil you sometimes. And you will never want for anything. But you must remember to share and to be respectful of others, especially your cousin Matthew.”

“I will remember daddy.”

“Good boy. Now, shall we get you out of those clothes and into your pyjamas?”

“Um…well…would it be okay if, well…if I stayed in these?”

Hannibal tried to hide his smile. 

“Of course it is okay. Did someone enjoy being daddy’s baby today?”

Will shrugged and gave an embarrassed little smile. 

“Never be ashamed of that, my dear boy. I will love you at any age.”

Will giggled. 

“Really daddy? What if I get wrinkly? Or if I grow up to be a bad, bad boy?”

Hannibal laughed. 

“You won’t grow up to be a bad boy.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you’re my boy, Will. Because you’re my boy.”


End file.
